ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl
Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of The Black Pearl is an American fantasy/adventure film from 2003, directed by Gore Verbinski and produced and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The film is set in the Caribbean between 1730 and 1750. The film stars Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Keira Knightley, Geoffrey Rush and Jack Davenport. The film is based on the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction in the Disney parks. Film Critics were skeptical before the movie was released. Two major film productions, Cutthroat Island and Treasure Planet, both pirate movies, flopten merciless. Therefore no one ventured to long time a pirate movie. However, the film was a great success. The film grossed $ 653.913.918 dollars on worldwide, and is thus on the 22nd place on the list of movies that yielded the most. The success led to three more movies. Content hide 1 Story 2 Cast Background 3 3.1 Development 3.2 Design 3.3 Production 4 Receipt 5 Aftermath 5.1 Continued 5.2 Computer Game 6 awards and nominations 7 Trivia 8 external links StoryEdit Read warning: text below contains details about the content and/or the end of the story. The film begins aboard the ship of Weatherby Swann. He is with his daughter Elizabeth Swann on its way to the port town of Port Royal to be the Governor. Along the way they passed the wreckage of a ship just sunk. Sole survivor of this ship is a boy named Will Turner. He is picked up and taken to Port Royal. Elizabeth finds a Medallion around his neck with a skull. Afraid that Will will be accused of piracy as her father sees this medallion, she takes it along with it. Eight years later, Port Royal served by a once notorious pirate named Jack Sparrow. He was once captain of the ship the Black Pearl, until the mate set the crew to mutiny, Barbossa and Jack dumped on an island, with a gun with one bullet in it. In Port Royal, he is looking for a ship and crew to take revenge. He runs Will bump, who now works as a blacksmith. After a fight between the two men is Jack imprisoned. That night Port Royal was attacked by the Black Pearl. They are looking for the Medallion that Elizabeth is still in its possession. They also kidnap Elizabeth. Once on board, says Elizabeth that they ' Elizabeth Turner ' is called. As a result, think Barbossa, the captain of The Black Pearl, that she is the daughter of the pirate Bill Turner. Aboard the Pearl discovered Elizabeth a horrific secret; all the pirates on board are in reality undead monsters. They are cursed because they a chest with gold of the Aztecs into a truck. The only way to lift the curse is all the gold back to the coffin where the worthwhile endeavor. The Medallion contains the last still missing gold piece. Pirate must also be involved in the theft was involved a blood sacrifice. Bill Turner was also one of these pirates, but is no longer among them. He is by Barbossa exiled for treason to the bottom of the sea. It is therefore appropriate to adopt a descendant of Bill the blood sacrifice in his place. There they want to Elizabeth for use. When Will Turner hears what has happened, he frees Jack from prison and to get back together with him to Elizabeth truss. Together they conquer a ship called The Interceptor, the fastest ship of the English Navy, and going to Tortuga. There they recruit a crew and in the Black Pearl. They manage to free Elizabeth, but not much later opens the Black Pearl the attack on the Interceptor. The Interceptor is destroyed and the crew imprisoned. By revealing that he is a son of Bill Turner is, and so the one who can bring the blood sacrifice, succeeds Will to Barbossa to Elizabeth and Jack lets go. The two are left on an island. The two are picked up by the English Navy. Elizabeth manages to the master, her fiance James Norringtonto rescue, convince Will. The Navy sets sail for the island of the pirates, where a fight breaks out. Jack moves only to the island and helps Will escape. Will quickly brings the blood sacrifice so that the pirates be mortal again. Jack shoots Barbossa. The other pirates are imprisoned, including Jack. Jack is sentenced to death, but Will Turner helps him to escape. Jack flight to the Black Pearl, and leaves with his new crew. Norrington also state that Elizabeth Will prefer above him. After the end credits is yet to see the little monkey picks a coin that Barbossa's from the Treasury, and that way again is immortal. Division Of RolesEdit Actor Character Johnny Depp Captain Jack Sparrow Orlando Bloom Will Turner Keira Knightley Elizabeth Swann Geoffrey Rush Hector Barbossa Jack Davenport James Norrington Jonathan Pryce Governor Weatherby Swann Lee Arenberg Pintel Mackenzie Crook Ragetti Kevin McNally Joshamee Gibbs Zoe Saldana Anamaria Damian O'Hare Lt. Gillette Giles New Murtogg Agnus Barnett Mullroy David Bailie Cotton Lauren Maher Scarlett Vanessa Branch Giselle BackgroundEdit DevelopmentEdit Already in the early 1990s, screenwriters Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio with the plan to revive the pirate genre, with a more supernatural undertones. 1 In 2001 left Disney Jay Wolpert write a script around the Pirates of the Caribbeanattraction. This script was based on a story conceived by Brigham Taylor, Michael Haynes, and Josh Harmon. In this script was still no question of undead pirates. Instead, Elizabeth be imprisoned for ransom. The movie studio did not quite know what to do with this script aanmoesten. There were plans to make the film as a direct-to-video film. Christopher Walken and Cary Elwes were possible candidates for roles in the film. 2 Disney wanted more than a direct-to-video movie, so Stuart Beattie was brought in to rewrite the script to a movie that was suitable for a cinema release. 3 it was also brought in producer Jerry Bruckheimer . He rejected the original script in its entirety because according to him, too much a standard pirate movie was. 4 In March 2002, he approached Elliott and Rossio,4 used in the project saw the chance to realize their idea of a supernatural pirate movie. They came up with the idea to change the pirates by a curse in undead. 5 In May 2002 Gore Verbinski signed for directing the film Pirates of the Caribbean. 3 The failure of the film equally threatened The Country Bears, which also was based on an attraction, to throw a spanner in the works. Michael Eisner wanted to stop the project for fear that also Pirates of the Caribbean would be flopping. However, when he saw what the producers had worked out so far, he was so impressed that he gave the project the green light anyway. Though he let the script do some adjusting to not too many elements from the attraction to stop. 6 DesignEdit Verbinski wanted to give the movie a sense of historical fantasy. Many of the actors wore contact lenses and dentures to make them a more suitable appearance for their roles. 7 Johnny Depp showed himself a few gold teeth fitting for the role. 8 he Also used in the film an authentic gun manufactured in 1760 in place of a prop. 7 The crew had five months to the set for the cave to make with the Inca treasure. 1 the set was filled with 882 coins and some gold paint on the rocks to give the impression of a treasure chest. The set for the fortress of Port Royal was built in Rancho Palos Verdes, and the set for Governor Swann's Palace in Manhattan Beach. 7 In september 2002, a fire destroyed a large part of the set, so the crew had to start again. 9 The island of Saint Vincent was chosen as the primary shooting location, as this is the quietest Beach was what the crew could find. Here, most of the set of Port Royal and Tortuga built. 7 The most important element for the film were the ships. To reduce costs the ships were built in dry docks. The three ships for the film brought in a total of only six days on the open sea for the outside shots. 10 for the rest the scenes on board the ships were filmed in the dry docks, with computer-drawn backgrounds. 11 There was also a miniature ship built for a storm scene. 7 ProductionEdit The shoot of the film started on 9 October 2002, and lasted until March 2003. 3 The recordings were twice shut down due to accidents. When filming the scene where Jack and Will steal the Interceptor was Depps knee hit by falling debris. In the scene in which Jack arrives in Port Royal, sank the boat. 12 In October found the recordings in Rancho Palos Verdes place. Around december shifted the recordings themselves to Saint Vincent. In January the cave scenes were recorded in a studio in Los Angeles. 13 during the production the producers continued to make adjustments in the script. The Visual effects were largely taken care of by Industrial Light & Magic. This started already during the recordings directly with it for work. It was especially great attention to the undead shapes of the pirates. Each scene with the pirates in their undead form was included twice: once with and once without the actors. The actors also also had to perform their scenes again on the motion capture stage. 1 For the undead pirates under other motion capture was used. 7 The film contains more than 600 shots with Visual effects, of which 250 were designed to modern ships which were captured on film by accident from image to remove. 14 The music of the film was composed by Klaus Badelt. ReceiptEdit For outcome of the film had a lot of reviewers not look too high hopes for. The pirate genre was since the time of Classic Hollywood largely disappeared and was by most film producers and critics considered as dead. Some previous attempts to revive the genre, as with Cutthroat Island (1995), were unsuccessful. Additional fact was that the movie was based on an attraction and that lead actor Johnny Depp was best known for cult films and had little experience as a protagonist in a blockbuster. 15 eventually the film in America unsuitable for children under the age of 13, the first Disney movie ever that this age was given advice. Against all odds, however, the film was a worldwide success. The film was during the weekend of the premiere weekend the film with the highest yield, $ 46.630.690. The film grossed $ 654.264.015 worldwide finally on. He became the fourth-most successful film of 2003. 16 The responses to the film were also positive. The film holds a rating of 79% on Rotten Tomatoes. 17 Alan Morrison of Empire magazine called the film "the best blockbuster of the summer". 18 Especially Depps role was praised. However, some reviewers found the movie too long19 . AftermathEdit SequelEdit In the summer of 2006, a sequel to the film in cinemas, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead man's Chest, to promote this movie has created a DJ Tiësto mix of the music from "Pirates 1 ' (Klaus Badelt to he's a Pirate), but the music of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead man's Chest was made by Hans Zimmer. A third part is released in cinemas in the summer of 2007; called Pirates of the Caribbean: At world's End. The shooting for this film are at once included along with the recordings of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead man's Chest. A fourth part of the film series entitled Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides came out on May 20, 2011 in the us. Computer GameEdit There is also a computer game released under the name Pirates of the Caribbean. The story in the game does not seem on the movie, initially the game namely Sea Dogs II going to be called. To increase the popularity of the film, it was decided to rename the game Pirates of the Caribbean. Awards and nominationsEdit Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of The Black Pearl won a total of 26 prizes. Further, the film was nominated for a further 68 other awards, including five Academy Awards. 20 The oscar nominations were: Best actor (Johnny Depp) Best makeup (Ve Neill and Martin Samuel) Best sound editing (Christopher Boyes and George Watters II) Best mixing (Christopher Boyes, David Parker, David e. Campbell, Lee Orloff) Best visual effects (John Knoll, Hal t. Hickel, Charles Gibson, Terry d. Frazee) Some noteworthy prizes won are: The ASCAP Award for Top Box Office Movies The Saturn Award for best costumes The BAFTA Film Award for best makeup/hair The Critics Choice Award for best family film – live action The Empire Award for best actor (Johnny Depp) The Hollywood Movie of the Year award at the Hollywood Film Festival The MTV Movie Award for best supporting role (Johnny Depp) The Golden Reel Award for best sound editing The people's Choice Award for favorite movie Four Teen Choice Awards The Taurus Award for best fight TriviaEdit In the film are a few flaws to be found, such as: Barbossa explains that he and his crew are cursed after the pillaging of a chest Aztec gold, but if one sees the coffin there are clear images of the god Viracocha Inca-on. In this part of the film series are the lights on the back of the Black Pearl lower than in part 2 and 3. Elizabeth falls In one of the first scenes from the fort down in sea, between the rocks sticking out of the water. There is still called: "A wonder they hit no rock", but as Jack saves her there to see nowhere rocks under water. Like Will in the end his hand has cut open to give blood, is already to a large extent overgrown the wound. Category:2003 films Category:2000s adventure films Category:2000s comedy films Category:American adventure films Category:American comedy films Category:Fantasy adventure films Category:Disney films Category:Jerry Bruckheimer films Category:English-language films Category:Treasure hunt films Category:Films based on theme-park attractions Category:Films directed by Gore Verbinski Category:Films set in Jamaica Category:Films set in the 18th century Category:Pirate films Curse of the Black Pearl Category:Action comedy films